Creepypasta Civil War
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: Its a civil war between the creepypastas. Based between my Jeff x Jane the killer book. Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

We walked around for a little more then we heard a loud scream in the main room. There weren't very many people in the room so it echoed. When we got there I saw a creature with claws jabbing them through a girls chest. She had one eye and the other looked like a little clock. Then the Plague Doctor and Slender came in the room.

"Rake! What did you do!?"

The doctor asked. The Rake replied as he took his claws out of her chest drawing out blood. He looked short and weird while crouching butt when he stood up he was tallish.

"Its simple. I stabbed her."

"Why?!"

"Because we have a point to what we are going to do."

" We?"

"Yes. We."

Then a few others came out from behind him. There was Ben, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Nemesis, The Sculpture, The Skin Taker and a bunch more. But there were a few people that stood in front of them all. CreepypastaJr, CreepsMcpasta, and the Puppeteer. Then the head of the gathering came in the room. Mr. Creepypasta himself.

"What's going on here?"

"Awww just the man we wanted to see."

Moth Man said.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

" You see we are doing this to get a message to you."

Then I hear the tearing of flesh. I turn to see Masky stabbing him from the back with a knife. Then he took it out and walked over to the group of murders. Nemesis walked over to his body and told him,

"Your very existence ruins everything. So get this in your head old man. We will kill anyone who gets in our way."

She says as she steps back.

"We have been hiding for too long. Now its our time to rule this world. And if you get in the way, we will kill you. Either join us or die."

Laughing Jack yelled to us. I saw a couple people walk over to there side. They probably did that in fear. The rest stood their ground.

"No one else? Well then, this place is rigged to blow so when it goes down you all do."

Then they disappeared and just as they said the entire building blew.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff POV

After the explosion we found everyone that wasn't on the rebels side.

A day later war broke out in the entire city.

A week later war broke out in the state.

A month later the entire side of the world was in war.

Eventually creepypastas from all over the world were choosing a side and fighting. The rebels had a lot more people on their side then we did. Every now and then we would have someone come into our safehouses and ask to join. They had some of the strongest people on their side. Yes we had but they also had CreepsMcpasta and CreepypastaJr. They were either just as strong or stronger than . They also had The Puppeteer and Nemesis. Two of the strongest people. Its a good thing we had SlenderMan and Zalgo. They are also some of the strongest to exist. The SCP foundation had a lot of creatures that they got because the creatures weren't exactly intelligent so anyone with a manipulation power could easily convince them.

The worst part is that we sometimes run into old friends and we are on other sides. Sometimes even family members fight against each other. Best friends and brothers having to fight with each other. Its not right but its what they believe is right. It is so sad. I don't want to kill or hurt anyone. I try not to but I can't avoid it. Everywhere you go there's a fight going on. The entire world is getting consumed by war and innocent humans that have no powers are stuck in the middle of it all. The reason this war even exists is because some of us are to selfish to share the planet, they want it all but they can't have it. Not as long as there is a single breathe in one of our lungs. We will bring this war to an end as us as the victors. We will protect those who cannot protect them selves.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane POV

After everyone got set up we realised that this war was spreading extremely fast and we didn't have many people to fight it. They had plenty but we had few. Slender, Zalgo, Plague Doctor, and Jeff were the ones in charge. We had who ever could fight get spread across the city. Each one had there own group, I was in Jeff's of course. We went to the edge of town to see Nemesis attacking Ben. Ben was strong but he stood no chance against Nemesis. She had powers that were very similar to that of Zalgo's. Ben had his sword but then she whipped the yoyo around it and took it. As we were running Jeff ran ahead trying to get there sooner to stop her but by the time Jeff got 10 feet away she through the yoyo through Ben's chest going straight through.

"No!"

Jeff yelled. He immediately pulled out his knife and charged in without thinking.

" No Jeff don't!"

Nemesis looked over her shoulder at Jeff and as he was running at her she motioned with her hand up and a spike made of shadow came out of the ground and into Jeff's shoulder.

"Jeff!"

She took it out and swung the yoyo at him. I jumped in with my knife and blocked it. Then above me Eyeless Jack jumped at her. He didn't really have a weapon but he was really fast and was trying to punch her. Jack is very silent but very powerful I know that much. I sat there next to Jeff as he sits up.

"I'm... sorry... I didn't know..."

"Its okay. At least you tried."

He stood up.

"And I'm not done yet."

Eyeless Jack jumped back.

"Face it Nemesis, you are not in fighting position. You don't have control over your power and still have lots to learn."

I said.

"Oh I don't know if you noticed."

She creates a snake shadow that wraps around her arm.

"I have gained a lot more control thanks to the Puppeteer."

She shot the snake at Jeff but with one hand he pushed it to the side. He has gotten a lot stronger ever since the war started.

"Well it looks like you've gotten stronger as well."

"Yeah guess it does doesn't it?"

She threw the yoyo at him, he dodged it then ran at her. As he dove at her, he would have gotten her but a blast of shadows came out of the ground. Then Jeff came flying out and landed in front of me.

" What happened?"

" I don't know."

The shadows disappeared as a new mask that was black and red appeared on her.

"Like I said, I've got more control over my powers."

She grabbed the yoyo and brought out the blades then charged Jeff so fast she ran past me and Jack straight into Jeff.

Jeff POV

" Are you ready Jeffy?!"

She yelled as she kept hitting my knife as I block.

"When ever you are."

"That mouth will be the end of you!"

She shoved my knife to the side as one of the blades from the yoyo extended and jabbed straight through my side. She pulled it out and made my shadow go into a spike and jab through my chest from behind. Once she took out the blades I stood there with my head hanging down because I couldn't move.

"I have a power similar to that of Zalgo's, you stood no chance."

" And that's why you stand no chance."

I heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and a hand grabbed her by the face and lifted her off the ground. It was Zalgo and he ripped out the black from her mask. He absorbed it. I guess their powers are similar. He put a spell on her that made her pass out. He picked her up and started to walk away.

" Sorry to interfere but I knew that I should be the one to handle her so I did. I would get back to your group now if I were you."

"Yeah thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Slender POV

As I took my group to the middle of town I ran into the Puppeteer. Now it wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that he is a 5 star creepypasta and I am a 1 star, and that my team is made of young, untrained recruits. I didn't think that I would cross paths with him.

"You 3... run."

"But we can't!"

"I said run!"

They ran and I staid.

"Aw the all mighty Slender Man what a surprise, didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah right back at ya."

"Now shall we begin?"

"Let's."

From all 10 of his finger tips came his 6 energy whips. I made 6 tentacles from my back. I teleported behind him trying to get him but once I was there he had me off the ground by the face.

"You're not messing with someone who is your strength. You're fighting someone who is 50 times stronger!"

He threw me against a building.

General POV

Slender hit the wall and as he got up Puppeteer wrapped his whips around his throat and smashed him against a car. Then another building. Then to the ground. Slender got up and extends his tentacles at him but Puppeteer teleported next to him and kicked Slender into the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

General POV

As Slender got up the Puppeteer basked him upside the head with a car.

"You are weak."

He kicked him.

"You don't even compare to me."

He picked him off the ground.

"You and your little team of heroes will all fall just as you do right now!"

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"They're not a team of heroes."

"Then what are you?!"

He smashed him into the ground.

"They are Creepypastas... just like you."

The Puppeteer's eyes widen.

"They are nothing like me!"

He flipped him through the air into a wall. Then Slender fell to the ground.

"I'm stronger."

"And they won't fall."

"Then we will force them to their knees!"

He stomped Slender's head into the ground.

"And if they can fall so easily... you can do the same."

Slender grabbed his leg and flung him around into the wall next to him.

"No I won't fall to the likes of you!"

He dived at him again but Slender dodged it in a single movement at the same time he grabbed his arm and snapped it in two causing him to hit the ground. He let go of his arm.

"Ah! You son of a bitch!"

"We are going to stop your little team of villains and end the fighting."

His anger disappeared and his mouth turned into a small evil smile.

"Then I guess we are all the same."

Then Slender stomped him into the ground. Violet came in at the last second.

"Did you kill him?"

"No he will pay for his actions."

"Oh I see. Well if you got him I should tell ."

" If you want I'm going to help the others."

"Okay."

"You stay safe."

"I will dad."

Then Violet teleported away. Slender teleported to help the others.

A week later even more fights broke out. At the rate everything was going no one had a break. They were tired but they kept going on. Eventually Jeff and Jane ran into CreepsMcpasta.

"So another one of the bosses bugs. Well you'll end up just like the rest of them."

The amount of power he had was so great just by being near him they felt weakened. He with his mask still over his eyes grinned. Then flashstepted in front of Jane and jabbed his hand through her stomach.

"Jane NO!"

He tossed her to the side then did the same to Jeff except instead of stabbing him he cut off his arm. Jeff looked only with his eyes nothing else to the side. Then fell to his knees.

"Well you 2 were no fun at all. Oh well nothing lasts forever."

He went to kill Jeff but was stopped by someone else's hand. He seemed surprised but when he looked up his surprised expression went away, replaced by a small grin.

"So he had to call all of you over for help?"

"It doesn't matter why. We came because it was our decision."

It was a girl. Jeff looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and some extra colorful stripes in her hair. She also had... bunny ears? When she looked at him he noticed she had an eye patch. Then she looked back at him.

"Why do you think it is in anyway possible for you to win. You now out of all 8 of us, I'm one of the strongest."

"I don't think I can win but that doesn't matter if you're fighting for a good reason."

She let go of his hand.

"If you truly want to fight then let's take this else where."

"Let's."

Then they flashstepted away.


	6. Chapter 6

CreepyRainbowPasta POV

Once we got to an area that far away from everyone we stopped.

"Why? Why did you have to do this?"

"I didn't have to do anything."

" What?"

"I didn't and won't do anything that has to do with hurting others."

"Wait what? I saw you hurt both of the killers? How do you explain that?!"

"I have not hurt one person since the beginning of this war. I will not lie to you. I used magic to make an illusion to them to make it feel as real as possible. If they took a fatal wound then they would pass out for an hour then awaken again."

"Why I thought,"

" I know. CreepypastaJr and a lot of others had the idea to over throw us. The leaders of Creepypasta. I over heard and decided to join them. The amount of people that were there would have beaten me even at my power. I knew people were going to get hurt but I couldn't stop it there. I had to wait."

"Why didn't you stop him when you had the chance?"

I am having a hard time believing him.

"I know you all think he isn't very power because of the restraints and all but I have seen his power at 25% capacity. It could out match anyone. The restraints were put on him by himself. He did that to himself to keep his power under control."

"Why would he want to start a war if he had that much power?"

"If you don't believe me you can do what you originally came here for. I will not fight back."

"But if I do believe you what will you do? I can't let you go and you can't just walk away."

"Maybe I can. Let's say I find you as an unworthy opponent. Then I just leave."

"Yeah let's do that. Then I'll tell MrCreepypasta."

"But there's one problem."

Another voice came from behind him.

"You forgot about me."

I looked behind him to see CreepypastaJr standing there. He turned around to face him but once he did Jr stabbed him in the shoulder. McPasta jumped back near me holding his other hand over his wound.

"I see MrCreepypasta sent the Tellers of Dark Tales here to help. He always did think he was in control."

"You are apart of that group too!"

I yelled at him.

"Oh yes. But I am stronger. Stronger than all of you. So there for I am above all of you."

Then I noticed that his straight jacket had been ripped.

"I thought you said those restraints would keep him under control?"

"I never said they were indestructible."

"Now, shall we begin?"

He dove at us grabbing both of us by our throats and bashed us against the walls. We shoved him off.

"Please Rainbowpasta, stay back."

"But I can help."

"I know but I can't have you get hurt."

Wait does he?

"Please go now!"

"Yes of course."

I flashstepted away.


End file.
